


Hope

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [19]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Afterlife Mention, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Massages, Partial Nudity, Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format, Singing, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel and Chad get prepared for their biggest test yet.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730308
Kudos: 1
Collections: Operation Friend





	Hope

_[Scene: Chad’s room. Nigel and Chad are both sitting in bed with their pyjamas on]_

**Chad:**...So, Nigel...

 **Nigel:** Yes?

 **Chad:**...Tomorrow is _it,_ isn’t it?

 **Nigel:** [smiling sadly] I’m afraid so, Chad. Tomorrow’s the day that decides if our relationship is...strong enough. But let me tell you something...

 **Chad:** Okay, sure.

 **Nigel:** [determined] I feel like...how do I put this...I feel like I’m a hero in a video game that’s about to defeat the final boss. And I’m on the second phase of the fight, where the triumphant music starts playing and I have all my powers back. Do you feel that way, too?

 **Chad:** In a sense, yes. [twiddling his fingers nervously] Except I feel like I’m on my last life, and there’s going to be a _horrifying_ game over sequence if I lose that last life...[quivering]...man, how I wish we were in a video game right now, and that us dying throws us back into reality...[biting his nails]...oh, I just thought of something. There’s a chance of us dying in real life too if we die in the video game, right...?!

 **Nigel:** Chad. _Chad._ Listen to me. [gently taking Chad’s hand] We’ll be _fine_. We made some _really_ good progress on our relationship over these past ten days, didn’t we? I mean, at first, I didn’t even want to talk to you! But over time, I got _attached_ to you, and that attachment makes me _really_ happy, you know?

 **Chad:** Are you...are you trying to say that our bond will keep us alive...?

 **Nigel:** I’m certain of it, yes. [squeezing Chad’s hand] And I just want to say that if we don’t make it-- and that’s a _big_ ‘if’-- it’s been an honour to work with you... [smiling warmly]...sir.

 **Chad:** [visibly relaxing] Thanks, Nigel. [returning the smile] I could say the same thing about you. [scratching the back of his neck] Um, hey, can I ask you something?

 **Nigel** : [softly] Sure, what is it?

 **Chad:** [taking a deep breath]...What’s the afterlife like?

 **Nigel:** I...I don’t know for sure, Chad. But I hope that it has all the video games we can play, all the food we can eat, and all the books we can read.

 **Chad:** [quietly]...Okay. Thanks for answering my question.

 **Nigel** : Um, are you worrying about what will happen to us, Chad? [Chad nods] I see. Um, well...we don’t have to worry about that until tomorrow, alright? [squeezing Chad’s hand again] Let’s just... focus on the present for now, alright?

 **Chad:** [releasing the breath that he was holding] Alright. So...is there anything you want me to do for you? Give you a few kisses? A massage, maybe?...Both?

 **Nigel:** [blushing happily] My my, you sure do love to spoil me, don’t you~?

 **Chad:** Hey, sometimes you, uh, need to be spoiled a little, you know?

 **Nigel:** Very well, then. I would like to have both, please. I’ve been feeling these awful backaches lately, and--

 **Chad:** [cracking his knuckles] Say no more. Just take off your shirt and lie down on your stomach. I’ll take care of the rest.

_[Nigel chuckles bashfully as he takes off his shirt. He then lies down on his stomach and rests his head on a pillow. Chad rubs his hands together before starting the massage]_

**Nigel:** [sighing happily] I needed this...

 **Chad:** [warmly] You _deserve_ this, Nigel. You have been working really hard your whole life.

 **Nigel:** Thank you...

_[Chad continues to massage Nigel’s back and shoulders. After twenty peaceful wordless minutes, Nigel breaks the silence]_

**Nigel:** Chad, could you...hmm, sing something for me?

 **Chad:** Yeah, sure thing. [softly singing] So take me back in time to another world...

 **Nigel:** [quietly joining in]...where you can be mine...

 **Chad:.**..we don’t have to worry when you’re by my side...

 **Nigel:**...so take me back in--[he feels Chad gently pushing on his neck]-- _time!_

 **Chad:** [chuckling playfully] Sing for me more, Nigel~

 **Nigel:** [sighing happily] The same song...or a different--[Chad presses on his neck again]-- _one?!_

 **Chad:** Hmm...a different song, please~

 **Nigel:** [singing softly] I’m someone you can rely on, cause we’re not giving up without a--[Chad presses on his neck yet again]-- _fight!_

 **Chad:** Aw, you’re so cute~

 **Nigel:** [playfully glaring at Chad] I’ll get my revenge on _you_ , just you wait!

 **Chad:** [smirking] Not until I get _my_ revenge first.

_[Chad abruptly stops the massage, to Nigel’s disappointment]_

**Nigel:**...Chad. Continue the massage. **Now.**

 **Chad:** Say please~

 **Nigel:**...Fine. Please?

 **Chad:** Good. Now say it again.

 **Nigel:** [impatiently] Chad, please...[Chad starts tracing his finger along Nigel’s spine]... _ah,_ _please_ _continue the massage..._

 **Chad:** Wonderful. Now then...do you want me to kiss your back~?

 **Nigel:** Oh, I’d like that, thank you...

 **Chad:** [drumming his fingers on Nigel’s back] What’s the magic word~?

 **Nigel:** Hmm... _please_ kiss my back, Chad...

 **Chad:** Much better.

_[And with that, Chad starts peppering Nigel’s back with soft kisses]_

**Nigel** : Hmm...this feels really good...

 **Chad:** Ah, hey, Nigie~?

 **Nigel:** Yes...?

 **Chad:** Let’s have one last dance under the stars after this, okay~? And then after that dance...you have to give _me_ a massage. Understood~?

 **Nigel:** Understood...

 **Chad:** Glad you get it, my angel...

End

**Author's Note:**

> -You know the Prime Cup Final Battle music from Pokemon Stadium 1?  
> Yeah, that tune is very appropriate here.  
> That, or the Prime Cup Semifinal Battle music, also from Pokemon Stadium 1.  
> That tune is also acceptable.
> 
> -The songs that Chad sings:  
> \-->Back in Time (Sonic R)  
> \-->Work it Out (Sonic R)
> 
> \- On a lighter note:  
> https://luci-moon.tumblr.com/post/630069990155059200/cartoon-are-cool-eltube-fun-fact-nigel  
> https://nmbh1.tumblr.com/post/185668129422/nmbh1-moved-nigel-loves-physical-affection  
> https://nmbh1.tumblr.com/post/185979489462/nigel-fucking-loves-physical-affection  
> https://luci-moon.tumblr.com/post/629912769792180224/nigel-is-a-little-snuggle-bug-and-when-he-cant-go  
> https://luci-moon.tumblr.com/post/628428759727472640/fuckyeahcodenamekidsnextdoor-huggy-wub-by
> 
> To summarize the abouve links: Nigel Uno is a kid that has gone through a lot of mental and physical turmoil. He craves/loves physical affection because it feels really, really nice.


End file.
